touch of heart
by cacamimi11
Summary: after the war ends grimmjow gets locked up and expiramented on. but a new (oc) lieutenant of squad 13 will be there for him Grimmjow x oc not good at summuries. PLEASE: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** **cacamimi11 here with my second fanfic and its a grimmjow x oc**

**summurie:after the war ends grimmjow gets locked up and expiramented on.**

**but a new (oc) lieutenant of squad 13 will be there for him**

**Grimmjow x oc**

**not good at summuries.**

**disclaimer : i do not own bleach*sob sob***

**claimer : i do own my oc Masami (elegant beuty)**

**oc info:  
name: Masami kurama  
hair color: white  
eye color: blue  
zanpakto: Benizakura (white hilt)  
shikai: Benizakura kaze  
bankai : crimson benizakura ( crimson foe all the blood benizakura's enemys have shed)**

_**thought or dreem**_

**"speech"**

***flashback***

**chapter: 1  
**

* * *

**Grimmjow P.O.V**

After the war ended only a few of the espada members were still alive. For all I know it's me and the third Tier Haribell. I bet that woman got off with an easy pass wile I dint. After the war ended I was captured in my week state and am now being used as a reasearch toy. For that crazy captain of the twelve division. What hurt the most wasnt the drugs injected into my body, the crazy surgury's it was none of that - I then touched my bare right cheek - what hurt the most was when that phsycopath ripped my hollow mask right off of my face. But I'm still a shinigami hybrid even though my hollow hole was closing. I know that because I feel my own power i just can't use them because of these stupid cell's walls. But what was stupid wern't these walls its how this cell was. I mean that Orihime girl when the espada's captured her she was treated more like a member then a prisoner. But what bothered me was the fact that i felt _guilt_ that feeling was a strange one i never felt before maybe this is payback for all i did. Sometimes i feel like i should just end and this suffering and finish myself off but i had some pride left and it was one of the few things i still cared about in this world.

**Masami P.O.V**

_I snok into the gate of the soul society that conected to the world of the living guess being 4 feet and 1 inches has its advantage. I ran just incase nothing spoted me my white hair flotered through the wind. Ahh the wind it was one of the most things i loved to feal thats how i fell in love with running. Just to feel that nice breeze or heavy dutty wind acrossmy face made me feal like I was in heaven. Anyway i kept running and running till i saw light. I know shouldnt be coming here but i had to get away just for a i saw it light i picked up my pace and dashed for it. Then i saw the most beutifull sight i could imagin there were sakura's (cherry blossom tree)  
everywere, then i ran to the biggest one i could fing and laid under its shaid. For about ten minutes of relaxing i heard rumbeling i narrowed my eyes to focuss my vision. Then i saw it a hollow a huge one I suddenly froze i couldnt move, was i really this afraid that i couldnt move. Then i yelled_

_"moove stupid body move"_

_then the hollow rushed towards me it was about to squish me with one of its gigantic hands then suddenly another hollow apeared a much smaller one. The small hallow looked like a tiger it was gray with black stipes. His back was facing me wile he was facing the gigantic hollow then groweld. the bigger hollow it whent to fast to quickly but all i saw was the tiger-like hollow jump at the bigger one and he ripped a chunk out of the bigger one's head the bigger hollow then dissapeard and the smaller hollow faced me with blood smered across his face. But compared to him and the bigger hollow i fealt warmth radiating out of him. I then stood up and said_

_"i dont know if you can understand me but... thank you verry much"._

_The tigger then turned into a boy about 4feet 5inches and he had electric blue eyes with baby blue hair and green markings across his eyes he then smeared the blood off of his face and said _

_"dont worry about it"_

_he said with the most heart warming smille i've ever seen._

* * *

**well thats all I got**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **cacamimi11 here with my second fanfic and its a grimmjow x oc  
sorry I havent updated in a wile but here you go**

**summurie:after the war ends grimmjow gets locked up and expiramented on.**

**but a new (oc) lieutenant of squad 13 will be there for him**

**Grimmjow x oc**

**not good at summuries.**

**disclaimer : i do not own bleach*sob sob***

**claimer : i do own my oc Masami (elegant beuty)**

_**dreem**_

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

***flashback***

**Previously****:** _The tigger thenturned into a boy about 4feet 5inches and he had electric blue eyes with maching hair and green markings across his eyes he then smeared the blood off of his face and said _

_"dont worry about it"_

_he said with the most heart warming smille i've ever seen_.

-  
**Chapter: 2**

**Masami P.O.V dream continuation  
**_I was confused but yet amazet I was going to blur out a million questions but this is all that came out._

_"Ho-o-o-how?" I said_

_"hmn" he gave me an almost innosent confused look_

_"you were a hollow just a few seconds ago"_

_"oh thats because Im a special kind of hollow there are some like me, but I lose all of my powers in this form" he said_

_"but you din't try to eat me like that other one?"_

_"because I only eat other hollows not souls" he said_

_"why werent you scarry like the other one"_

_"I was born like this wierd huh. But I still live were all the hollows do though, what I do know is that I died the day i was born because a hollow took over me but the only reason the hollow did take over me was that he was lonely and I was going to die a few weaks later so he actually saved me. But the reason I can turn like this is because the hollow that took over me isnt evil and because I met somebody and he implanted something called the hogyoku that allows me to transform" he said_

_I then said "oh i died when i was 4 but I look around 8 but in human years I'm actually 16"_

_Then he spoke "In human years Im 19 but I look around 10 dont I"_

_I nodded yes rapidly._

_Then my head shot up to the direction I had come from then I said panickedly_

_"oh no someone closed the gate to the soul society" I said_

_"ah man does that mean your gonna be stuck here"_

_Then I started crying and nodding my head rapidly_

_Then the boy said nervosly "N-n-n-no dont cry I have a place here when I stay in the world of the living"_

_My tears then stoped dripping and i rubbed them off and said "R-r-r-really"_

_He then patted my head and said " ya oh and whats your name,by the way Im Grimmjow jagerjaques,what about you._

_I put on a smille and said "my names Masami, Masami kurama"_

_"oh thats a prety name"_

_'wo-wow he said my name was pretty no one ever said that to me they always said I disgrased the name Masami (elegant beuty)'_

_Grimmjow took me to the place he was talking about It was a nice little shack he was nice egnough to stay there with me I learned the basic hunting techniques and the basic kido we hunted our own food and such._

_3 YEARS LATER_

_I was now 19 in human yeasrs but looked 11 and grimmjow was 21 in human years and looked around 13. This year I noticed Grimmjow was a little off and there were more hollows coming after us than usual but then grimmjow decided to tell me something important by the look of it._

_"Masami I know why there are more hollows coming after us than usual... and it's because of me apperantly I stayed here to long and the world of the hollows want me back."_

_then I interupted him and said "I know what your going to say and the answears. NO! I'm not leaving you and I can handdle myself so please grimmjow let me stay by your side "_

_"god Masami you always know what im going to say" _

_he then stood up and gave a hug and said"you know what I dont care they can send as many hollows as they want I'm gonna protect you no mater what"_

_I dont know why but I felt safe in his arms but who knew that wasnt going to last_

**well thats all I got for today  
and just incase you are confused this is still Masami's dream It's sort of Masami's  
Dream/flashbaclk**

**well bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey** **cacamimi11 here with my second fanfic and its a grimmjow x oc  
sorry I havent updated in a wile but here you go**

**summurie:after the war ends grimmjow gets locked up and expiramented on.**

**but a new (oc) lieutenant of squad 13 will be there for him**

**Grimmjow x oc**

**not good at summuries.**

**disclaimer : i do not own bleach*sob sob***

**claimer : i do own my oc Masami (elegant beuty)**

_**dreem**_

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

***flashback***

**Previously****:**_he then stood up and gave a hug and said"you know what I dont care they can send as many hollows as they want I'm gonna protect you no mater what"_

_I dont know why but I felt safe in his arms but who knew that wasnt going to last_

**Chapter:3**

**Masami P.O.V Dream continuation**

_A few days have passed since me and Grimmjow had our 'talk' and I suddenly started fealing safer. I was outside taking a bath at the river just outside our little shack. I then felt a surge of reiatsu I sighed, I'd know that reiatsu anywhere it was Grimmjow and he was training. I then stood up and got my towel I passed it over my still to be developed body then I got my towel and started dyring my hair it was just above my hips now. After I had dried myself I covered my body with my towel and whent inside our shack. I the put on a white tank top, black shorts, and tied my hair into a high ponytail and wrapped It with a black bow. I then put an all-star black sneakers. 'gosh I wondered how is Grimmjow was able to afford all of these things for me'. I was then snapped back to reality when I heard Grimmjow calling me I whent outside by the front door (a/n: the river was behind the shack) I rushed to grimmjow and he asked me._

_"hey Masami what time is it"_

_"uhh I think it's around 5:00 pm why" I answear_

_"because I'm hunry and its geting kind of late"_

_"Oh shoot" I answeard in a panicked tone "Im sorry it's just that..._ _(I blushed).. the watter is really nice today so I guess I might have stayed there for to long"_

_He passed a hand through his messy blue hair "how 'bout you go make dinner wille I take a bath then"_

_I smilled and said "ok"_

_We whent back inside our shack, I gave him a towel and he got his regular sleepwear boxers and a T-shirt and whent outside to take his bath I then took off my sneakers and put them near the door. Then I whent to the small kitchen of the shack (A/N: The shack might seem spacious on how I describe it but its really not it's the size of a regular living room so every thing is squished together) the kitchen had a mini fridge a couple of small cabnets on top and had an oven it also had a dish washer that conected to the well and the dirty water was trown somewhere). I whent to the cabnet got a pot put it on top of the stove. I then got to the cabnet got about 3 full cups of rice and pored it on the pot. I then whent outside filled a cup of water with the well at the front of our shack and got some fire wood. I whent back inside pored the glass of water into the pot set the cup on the counter. I then put the firewood into the oven and set it on fire with a match. After that the stove started heating up. I whent to the mini fridge got small slices of steak and put it on a skillet pot then I put it onto the stove as well. I then got another skillet then got a few eggs and cracked them and started frying both the steak and eggs. I later on whent to the mini fridge and picked up a sauce that could go on both the eggs and steak and heated it up just as the food was done and wille I put the food on our little coffe table wich was also out dinner table the sauce heated up. wille I was done setting up the food, utensils, and tea I whent to the stove and got the heated sauce and set it on the coffe tabl. Then I whent outside and whent to call Grimmjow but he was allready changed and dryed up but he was just staring blankly into the water. I was walking up to him but of coarse he had already spotted me he then turned around and said_

_" Is anything wrong Masami ?"_

_"oh no nothings wrong" I said chearfully. I then continued " I just came to call because dinners ready"_

_he stood up and said "Alright, but Masami you shouldnt come outside barefotted you'll only catch a cold"_

_"A-a-allright "_

_I dint notice I had zoned out but then I felt a strong hand grab mine then I looked up into his blue eyes and he looked down to me and said _

_"Masami you shouldnt zone out the food will only get cold"_

_I noded yes then he tugged at my hand and I followed him inside. Grimmjow sat down across from where I usually sit Grimmjow then looked at the food then raised and eye brow I then look at him and said so nervously_

_"is anything wrong Grimmjow-kun?"_

_he sighed and said "ok dinner looks pretty big whats the ocasion, not only that but you seem nervous actually I know your nervous because you only adress me with 'kun' when you are nervous"_

_Then I waved my hands defensively" n-n-no theres no special occasion I thought I always made the same amount and I was only neurvous because I thought something was wrong with the food Grimmjow-kun" I then eeped and covered my mouth he just smirked and started eating._

_I gave one loud sigh and covered my mouth again and the action only coused grimmjow to start smirking again I then decided It would be better if I just started eating,so I did. So for 15 entire minutes it was nothing but akward silence. When I finished I stod up and took my plate to dish washer, I then whent back to Grimmjow and asked_

_"are you done"_

_he took his last bite and handed me the plate. I took the rice pot and the little sauce container to the dish washer. Grimmjow decided to be genourous and brought the rest to the dish washer. When he did I mumbled a little "thanks"_

_then he said a little to cocky "what was that"_

_then I mumbled it again "thanks"_

_then he asked again "hmn?'_

_I suddenly snapped "GOD I SAID THANKS"_

_he yelled back "GOD I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME DAMN IT"_

_I lowerd my voice "then why did you make me reapeat it"_

_"cuz your fucking cute when you mumble" now we were both blushing. _

_After that he went to his mattress wille I finished the dishes. When I was done my face was still pretty red. I then sat down on my mattress I then released my bow and my silky white hair fell down slowly to my hips. I put the piece of cloth I use to make a bow right next to my mattress, I turned around only to see Grimmjow staring at me. But as soon as I looked he crossed his arms and turned the other way. You could litterilly touch the air with this much tension in the air. But I decided to be the brave one and break it._

_"Grimmjow" I said_

_he turned around and said "ya" I could see the look of realife that someone broke the silence in his eyes._

_I put my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees and said "ever since the day we had that talk y-o-o-you have been spending more time trainning, than spending time with me and I know that sounds a little selfish but I feal so empty and lonely inside"_

_he sat on my mattress cris-crossed facing me."sorry I dint spend any time with you but I cant help but feel the urge to protect you" my eyes widened and I raised my head and dropped my knees_

_"r-r-really?"_

_he craweled over to me and in an instent he was huvering over me "really"_

_Grimmjow leaned in and I got the messege and leaned in too. I thought 'It's not wrong I may look young but Im still 19 so it's alright to kiss someone'. Grimmjow leaned a bit more and now our lips were just centimeter away and I could feel his hot breath on mine. I felt brave once again wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. Our lips crashed, his lips were surprisingly soft and warm. He wrapped his arms around my small waist and I dug my fingers into his hair. He then licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him in. He roamed my mouth not missing as much as one spot. He then took his right hand away from my waist and started rubbing my hips 'It felt so good' I thought. we split apart for air I could tell I was pretty red. Then he said_

_"you know I always found you and your hair beutifull"_

_ After that I was pritty much begging him to kiss me again by look on my face ,and I guess he saw it he dived down being ready to claim my lips. He then took his right hand away from my hips and whent under my shirt not going any farther than my stomach. Wille I placed one of my hands and kept caressing his cheek. But we were suddely interupted by a loud thud, Grimmjow got up and russhed outside I then followed right behind him but I froze. Right in front of us was a giant hollow bearing grimmjow down with his foot my face was struck with horror. Grimmjow then yelled _

_"get out of here Masami"_

_I was mortified,but NO! I will not stay parallyzed like I did the first time we met I then did a hand sighn and said_

_"hado 4" a white blast dashed from my hands and onto the hollow. My attack caused some smoke but when it cleared out my eyes widened as I looked 'is that all I can do just one maingy little scrach' I thought but then Grimmjow yelled _

_"Masami go and he wont kill you, don't worry about me they want me alive"_

_I kept starring at grimmjow how did we go from a makeout session to this. Then I noticed that the hollow was no longer bering Grimmjow down. But Grimmjow's yell quickly snapped me back into reality_

_"look out" Grimmjow yelled _

_I dint even see it coming all he did was swing at the air and suddenly a shock of pain hit me and I fell down and I could not move. onece again I was parilized and could not move_

**Dream over Masami P.O.V.**

I shot up from bed all sweaty and thought 'man I havent had that dream for ages'

* * *

**Well there you have it and it's my longest one so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Cacamimi11 here so please comment I have worked really hard on this story and if you guys don't comment of subscribe then I won't know what you guys want and it doesn't matter if you have an account or not I still would love it if you commented **


	5. Chapter 5

******Hey** **cacamimi11 here with my second fanfic and its a grimmjow x oc  
sorry I havent updated in a wile but here you go**

**Hey** **cacamimi11 here **

**summurie:after the war ends grimmjow gets locked up and expiramented on.**

**but a new (oc) lieutenant of squad 13 will be there for him**

**Grimmjow x oc**

**not good at summuries.**

**disclaimer : i do not own bleach*sob sob***

**claimer : i do own my oc Masami (elegant beuty)**

_**dreem**_

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

***flashback***

**Previously****:**_"look out" Grimmjow yelled _

_I dint even see him I saw him all he did was swing at the air and suddenly a shock of pain hit me and I fell down and I could not move. onece again I was parilized and could not move_

**Dream over Masami P.O.V.**

I shot up from bed all sweaty and thought 'man I havent had that dream for ages'

chapter: 5

**Dream over Masami P.O.V.**

I wipped the sweat off of my foreheas and thought 'damn what the hell Grimmjows probably dead' I shook it off and I looked at the calender and today was a monday so I had a lieutenant and captain meting and all of the squad captains and lieutenants had to came and the captain of the 12 devision creaped me out. Then I had a female assosiation meeting. I sighed and headed to the bathroom I stripped my white shorts, blue tanktop, and my blue polkadot matching underwear. I whent inside the shower space and turned it on to warm. After I was done I made sure to dry off carefully then I pased lotion and all that good stuff I had to be carefull not to miss a spot or I'll have rangiku naging in my ear. Also because it was the female meting I couldnt wear my normal shinigami outfit so I had to put a 'sexyer'one. I dug through my closet and it was like the one nemu wears but my obi was just white with a large bow at the back. I then put on my white socks that reached my thighs but I dint wear the yellow straw sandals I wore black ones. I then got a black ribon and tied my hair into a bow. I checked the time I still had about 30 minutes so I went next to my bed and picked up my sheathed sword and wrapped a ribon around my sword why you ask? Because if I put my sword inside my obi it would just hurt me so I wore it like a purse but not the crossed way. So I went to the kitchen made myself some ramen noddles and I dont care if its unhealty by the way. After I ate I left my barracks and went straight to the meeting. When I got there I was greeted by a very, very, very happy Rangiku who then said

"guess you took my advice. So who are you trying to impress?"

I responded very iritated "what I only dressed like this so I wouldnt hear you'r nagging and even if I was trying to impress somebody I would tell you because you are my best friend after all"

Rangiku then gve me a smack on the shoulder and said "I know right"

I sighed and looked around the room all the lieutenants were present 'but were were the captains' I thought

then suddenly captain kuchki walked in fallowed by all the rest we all then followed are captains and stood next to them head captain Yamamoto spoke

" I am sorry my dear lieutenants but we were having an urgent meting about the new prisonar some of you may know about him and some of you may not so I will say it anyway. Our prisoner is the former 6th Espada" my eye suddenly widended "Grimmjow jagerjaques, also we have had lieutenant shuuhei watch over him but he still refuses to eat. then I tried all female lieutenants, but they have failled as well the prisoner refuses to eat or do anything else. We had that urgent captain meeting to see if lieutenant Kurama (Masami) should be allowed to be the one seing the prisoner. We normally would have dispached her but since she is the only one with any connection to this Espada we tried to avoid it. We also took a vote and lieutenant Kurama will be in charge of the prisoner. Do you all understand" I shook my head slowly then turne to my captain (captain ukitake) he said

"Masami I know you might think this is a bad idea but ever since you thought he died you've been depressed so I thought this would be a good idea"

then I spoke "thank you for caring capain"

Captain Yamamoto spoke "any questions"

I raised my hand and said "head captain sir what am I exactly to do with Grimm- I mean the prisoner?"

"You are soppose to make sure he eats, bathes, has his morning and afternoon walks, and keep him company thats basicaly it. You dont have to do any thing else like bring him any supplys but you can if you want to. This will all take place in the cells of the 12th division"- a shiver whent down my spine as he said that-" You have to spend 4 hours with him but you can spend more if you like. After you leave captain Mayuri will take him for expiraments but if the prisoner is asleep he will have to wait about 2 hours because of his lack of sleep. Do you understand?" I shook my head vigurasly. He then spoke again "You will be excused from your female asosiation meeting today because it is the first day but after that you will continue on with your life." I nodded yes captain Yamamoto he then dismised us I sighed and started my way to the door then Rangiku pated me on the back and I asked

"what does Grimmjow do exactly?"

She answeard "nothing he just sits on his 'bed' and does nothing"

I then said thank you and made my way to the 12 division cells there was a guard at the building he then asked

"state your buisness"

I sighed he raised an eyebrow and I said "lieutenant Kurama I'm in charge of the Espada"

He then asked for my badge I gladly showed him he told me he was at the last floor room twelve then he let me in.

I walked up an egnourmus flight of stairs and I walked by 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 'there it was' I thought. I could fell my face heating up but I got the nerve and put on a brave face I then opened the door with the key but when I steped in my eyes softened and I gasped. He was leaning in a corner with sheets witch was supposed to be his 'bed' he had bruises all over his body he was also weary his Espada hakamas. He turned to look at me with wide eyes. As soon as I noticed the hoolow piece of his mask was missing I rushed to him knelled down in front of him and touched his bare cheek my eyes were filled with worry and _tears_ 'huh thats wierd I havent cried for ages' I thought. I turned back to grimmjow he was different he still had his cold eyes and they looked at me but the wernt focused at me. They were looking through me. A shiver whent down my spine he noticed this and smirked. I smiled at releaveness Grimmjow then stated almost angry

"whats so funny woman"

There it was that was my Grimmjow the cocky headed basterd I'vemissed so much but I replyed him with a simple "nothing"

He just turned around and said "Finally I thought they wernt gonna send you"

so thats what he was doing he wasnt doing anything just so they could send me. I hate to say it but he's smarter than he looks. Grimmjow then gave a long sigh and said

"when are you gonna get your hands off me and stop crying"

But I then yelled back "I dont whant to" I took my hand off of his cheek and wrapped both my arms around his neck and I started sobbing. I then felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a while. We were both seatted onto the ground in each others arms it was a beutifull sight indeed. I then dropped my arms and left his embrace and wiped off my tears and said

"have you recived food yet" he nodded no. But on perfect timing someone walked in with a tray of food put it on the floor and left I whent to go get it and gave it to him. He just sat there. I then said

"are you gonna eat?"

he said back "I can't"

I then sort of yelled "why the fuck not "

He then yelled at me "Because my hands are fucking broken"

"then how did you hug me" I said quietly

He then stated like a smart ass "I used my arms not my hands"

I then grabbed the tray put it in front of us and said "I'll feed you but can you tell me how you broke your hands"

"The stupid scientist broke 'em thinkig they'll heal faster just cause I'm an arrancar"

I sighed and said " that guy would" but I then grabbed the rice bowl and chopsticks and gave him some rice then meat then followed by tea. After that we whent on our walk inside the building I then told Grimmjow

"I'll get you new pants fix your old one and give 'em back ok" he nodded yes. After that we whent back inside his cell.

**Theres gonna be more to this sceen but I was to lazy to write so any way check out my new poll I'll write it down too**

**ok so on my new story touch of heart I was wondering if you guys would like to know when i do flashbacks what will Masami be doing after Grimmjow is gone will close in 3/21/13.  
Here are your options**

**A) Kisuke urahara finds her and she goes to school and meets ichigo and the others. **

**B) She trains until she becomes stronger to get Grimmjow back **

**C) She goes back to soul sosiety **

**you dont even have to go to my poll just write what you whant on a comment ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys um so my first poll results reached their date and I only had one vote witch I'm not so happy about but whatever any ways on with the story.**

**Grimmjow: why the hell am I acting like this**

**Me: because your in jail and your around masami why else but knowing how you like perverted things I think you'll be pretty happy with this chapter.(oc) lieutenant of squad 13 will be there for him**

**Grimmjow x oc**

**not good at summuries.**

summurie:after the war ends grimmjow gets locked up and expiramented on.

**but a new lieuetnant of squad 13 will be there for him**

**disclaimer : i do not own bleach*sob sob***

**claimer : i do own my oc Masami (elegant beuty)**

_**dreem**_

**"speech"**

**'thought'**

***flashback***

**Previously****:**I then grabbed the tray put it in front of us and said "I'll feed you but can you tell me how you broke your hands"

"The stupid scientist broke 'em thinkig they'll heal faster just cause I'm an arrancar"

I sighed and said " that guy would" but I then grabbed the rice bowl and chopsticks and gave him some rice then meat then followed by tea. After that we whent on our walk inside the building I then told Grimmjow

"I'll get you new pants fix your old one and give 'em back ok" he nodded yes. After that we whent back inside his cell.

Chapte: 6

**Masami p.o.v**

We were just sitting on his 'bed' and I had spent 3 whole hours with him I was bored and I could tell so was he. Then Yamamotos words ran through my head and I remembered Grimmjow had to take a shower. I dint know if he had already taken a shower though so I dicided to ask

"Hey did you take a shower already?"

"no"

"then lets go get you to a shower then"

He nodded we onece again left the cell and whent outside. I spoted a guard and told Grimmjow to follow me. When we reached I said

"umm hi I'm lieuetnant Masami Kurama and I'm taking care of him so may I know where the mens showers are?"

The guard nodded yes and said "just go straight ahead and take a left the number on the door is 25 ok"

I nodded yes I then took Grimmjow by his wrist to make sure he followed allong. We did as the guard instructed we whent straight and took a left and we reached number was a guard on the door he looked at me and bowed his head and said

"go right in"

I opened the door and I saw a bunch of men in the room because there were more than a few showers and they were wearing towels to only cover their lower half. I also know that you dint have to be a guineus to know I was blushing. Grimmjow then cleared his throat and said

"when are you going to let go of my hand woman"

I took my hand away from his and said "sorry"

we walked towards were the clean towels were and I got one for Grimmjow and pouted he raised an eyebrow and I said

"how come none of these guys only need a guard on the outside while I have to stay here"

Grimmjow gave me a crazy grin and said "cuz I'm a bad ass criminal"

I just simply snorted and said go into a shower "I'll be outside with the towel just reach your hand when you whant it ok"

He nodded and followed my instructions thank god. After he whent inside the shower I saw some men staring at me never mind thats an understatement more like undressing me with their eyes. Luckily I heard the shower turn off and Grimmjow reached out his hand. I stepped a bit closer to give him the towel and I was pushed in the shower by some one but Grimmjow cought me. WAIT WHAT if Grimmjow cought me then I stared at him and oh my god he was blushing but I was kind of freaking out. Then I turned around and thankfully the curtain was closed. I suddenly felt something hard on my lower stomach and because I was shorter than him I knew exactly what it was. When I was about to look down just to make sure he stopped me by saying in a low demanding growl

"do not look down"

I nodded yes handed him the towel and left I noticed that the guys were all staring at me some with grins wille others loked depresed I mumbled the word

"perverts"

They basically ignored me while I waited for Grimmjow. After that I saw Grimmjows head pop out and he said

"give me my pants"

I did as he said and gave him his pants. I later loked down and my clothes were wet I sighed and did a verry small version of hado 31. When Grimmjow got out I had just finishe drying my clothes. We then left the guard at the door bowed his head at me. After we we were away from the guard I said

"I dint do it on purppse someone pushed me"

He just gave me a blunt "ok"

We finally reached his cell and I told him "Knowing Mayuri he will probably do expiraments on you at night so get some sleep and the head captain said after you fall asleep you should get atleast to hours before Mayuri wakes you up again so youre good"

he nodded and said "so youre leaving"

"ya but I'll be back tomorrow and besides I need to get you new pants before the store closes"

He nodded his head I whent up to him sat down in front of him gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. I stood up and said

"bye"

**Well there you have it chapter 6 guys well bye and bye the way the one voter who voted for my poll voted for **

**A) Kisuke urahara finds her and she goes to school and meets ichigo and the others.**

**so I will be doing the flash backs on that one.**


End file.
